Shouldn't have done that!
by Mrs.Smiles
Summary: When Bella goes missing while on vacation with her family and the police refuse to do anything, The Swan family is forced to return back to Forks disheartened and empty handed. What happens when Bella's twin brother, Emmett holds his class hostage saying that if the police cant get Bella back by sunset he'll kill them all and himself? Will the police be able to get Bella back?


_Summary: When Bella is kidnapped while on vacation with her mother,father and twin brother, Emmett. What happends when this once happy family goes back to Forks and Emmett holds his class hostage saying that if they dont get Bella back by sunset he'll kill them all and himself? What happends when the F.B.I. get bella back but her kidnappers escaped and are after her? Will her family and the Cullens be able to save her? Bella OOC!_

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!_

_Chapter 1_

_Bella POV_

_Finally! winter break, the break that Ive been waiting for awhile to come! Its finally here! _I thought excidedly as I quickly walked as fast as I could to my locker in 6 inch high heels.

Why am I excited? Me and my family are taking a plane to California tonight and are going to be there for the next two weeks! There I can make new friends and meet hot guys! I dont have any friends here. The whole school seems to believe that I'm emo just because I don't speak much (to them anyways.)

I have brown eyes but I normally wear blue contacts, along with long brown waist length hair which fell in loose curls. I love to shop and dance! I really want a friend outside of Lapush (a city nextdoor to us) to go shopping with and to be honest I'm aiming for the new kids. We dont know much about them yet only little things like that fact that its not one family moving here but two! This is a record in Forks, people don't move here often. The first two children are twins whose names are Rosalie and Jasper Hale and the other two are Edward and Alice Culllen. Not twins. Surprisingly nobody knows anything about the new kids or their parents other than that. They'll be moving in during break. I can't wait to meet them!

I quickly threw my books in my locker and walked through the nearly empty parking lot outside, The only other people who are here were the facilty members who were probably making some last minute lesson plans. I glanced around the parking lot only for my eyes to land on the parking spot next to mine inwhich Emmett would park in daily with his new 2011 jeep wrangler rubicon in which he got for our birthday. He was gone already.

Emmett is my older brother. We're Twins but Emmett is older by 7 minutes. We share the same curly brown hair but in the sun mine had a tint of red in it. Me and Em also have pale skin but when theres sun we tan easily. The only difference between us is that he has hazel eyes and I have chocolate brown eyes. He also wears blue contacts. Me and Em are alot alike in characteristics aswell. We both love playing sports and joking around. During break we normally plan future pranks we could pull off without getting caught although we normally do because of Emmetts loud laugh but I dont have much room to speak either.

I quickly jumped in my new sleek black 2011 mclaren mp4-12c. _I love my baby!_ I thought happily as I sped towards my house to get my luggage. After about 5 minutes, due to my insane driving skills I was at my house. I practically ran to the front door and threw it open only to find Charlie and Renee, who are our adoptive parents but could easily pass off as our biological parents aswell, and Emmett sitting on the couch. Next to them sitting on the floor was my luggage which caused me to smile. _I love my family._

Soon enough I was speeding towards the arport leaving Mom, Dad and Emmett in the dust so I waited outside the airport for them to show up after about 5 minutes they did. I skipped up and motioned for Emmett to turn around. Already knowing the routine Emmy turned around and bent over slightly so I could jump on his back for a piggy back ride.

When I was securely on he took off running towards the airports entrance. I could faintly register my parents laughing in the backround but the only thought going through my mind was _I love my brother, I love my life..._

After narrowly missing 17 people and knocking over 3, Emmett finally put me down. We sat in the waiting chairs for about half an hour just talking about what we were going to do in California. One of these plans was to go to the beach tomorrow since its going to be sunny as always there.

"Airplane 117 to Los Angeles,California is now boarding" A lady on the intercom suddenly announced, putting a hold on our discussion. I picked up my bags and started walking towards the entrance. I could hear the sound Emmetts loud foot falls behind me and see Mom and Dad ahead of us so I ran foward to catch up to them.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy!" I said causing them to smile even more so then they were already.

"Are we all sitting together?" Em asked from a few feet behind us. They just laughed.

"Honey, I thought you guys wouldnt want to sit with us" She stated looking at me when I didnt make any sounds of disagreement. Dad chuckled."So you and Emmett will sit together and your dad and I will sit a few rows ahead" Emmett who appeared next to me during her statement dived onto the set of seats that were assigned to us calling the window seat on his way down. Mom shot him a pointed look in which he responded back with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry mom" Was the only thing Emmett said before turning to the window. I couldnt help but giggle at thier antics before gracefully sliding into my seat. I gave one last smile to our parents before plugging in my head buds and putting my ipod on blast.

I had lisened to smile by uncle cracker,Call me when your sober by evanescence,Photo finish and punk bitch by 3oh!3 along with many others.

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always think about her_

_when she says hi to me_

_butterflies go right through me_

_and when i see her dancing_

_wanna take a chance in_

_getting a little closer_

_and maybe get to know her_

_I know-_

I felt a hand on my arm. My head snapped in the direction of the hand and saw a blond guy with blue/gray eyes staring at me. His mouth was moving and I soon registered that he was talking to me. I took my ear buds out so could hear him.

"Im sorry what were you saying?" I asked

"My wife wants to know what song your lisening to. She knows it but cant remember the name." The stranger replied motioning to the girl beside him who had gray eyes and her hair was a fiery red.

"Erm..." I looked at Emmett for help because these people seemed a bit...odd. I cant figure out how though I just get a bad vibe from them. He was asleep."The songs called Pretty rave girl by S3RL" He looked at me with shocked eyes. What for, I have no idea.

"Are you a rave girl?" He asked asif he was dazed."You dont seem like it..."

"God No! I don't do that stuff" I said with a nervous laugh. I don't know how to end his conversation. Its not like I could just say "Hey your wierd I dont wanna talk to you because I get a bad vibe" Now can I? Suddenly his wife, who was staring at me this whole time turned to her husband and whispered something in his ear. The girl suddenly turned back to me.

"How rude of us!" she said "My name is Victoria and This is James, You are?" To give a fake name or not? Hmmm...Well, Im not going to see them after this so...

"My names Bella"

"I love your name!" Victoria said with a laugh. _Ugh, That laugh is so annoying_ I thought in distaste. She then leaned over and whispered something in James ear causing him to laugh. Whats up with these people and wispering?

"Attention everybody!" A flight attendants voice rang through the speakers. "Please buckle your seatbelts if they are not on already. We will be landing in two minutes! Thank You!" At hearing her words I turned to Emmett and started to shake him awake.

"Come on Emmett" I said "The planes landing" _Snore_ "Emmett! look a hot girl!" That woke him up. Perv...

"Where? Where?" He started to look around wildly. Luckily nobody heard him because everybody was to excited to be finally landing, to finally be on the ground.

"Nowhere" I said with a smile "We're landing" All I recieved was a groan and a pout before he brghtened up at being here and to be able to have fun.

"We are now on the ground. Please exit single file!" The flight attendent said as we rushed to get out of our seats to get into line. Next stop...Ground and to my luggage!

A few hours later we were at our hotel and all settled in. As I settled into my bed I allowed sleep to over take me with thoughts of mine and Emmetts trip to the beach tomorrow. Little did I know that my life would be turned upside down, aswell as my families.

...

Authors Note:Did You enjoy it? Sorry if it was bad it was kinda hard for me to write...Review? It will take all of my insecurities away! It will also make my update faster! ~


End file.
